Gloria en el Bosque
by Kialandi
Summary: Draco está cansado -cansado de su trabajo, y bastante cansado de su vida. No quiere ir a ver la cosa misteriosa que Harry quiere mostrarle. Traducción del oneshot de Lomonaaeren.


_**Nombre original: **Glory in the Forest_

_**Autora: **Lomonaaeren_

_**Traductora: **Kialandi_

_**Summary: **Draco está cansado -cansado de su trabajo, y bastante cansado de su vida. No quiere ir a ver la cosa misteriosa que Harry quiere mostrarle_

_**Notas de Autor:** "Técnicamente toma lugar luego del séptimo libro, pero ignora el epílogo." (...)_

_**Desafío: **_de Catalinacat

_Palabras: _único, verde, desconcertante.

_Diálogo: _"Lo juro por mi madre, que se muera."

**Gloria en el Bosque**

Draco se apoyó contra la pared fuera de su apartamento, y se permitió un momento para solo cerrar los ojos y estar de malhumor. Una vez más, su costado ardía con una puntada por correr y saltar mucho, solo para poder atrapar a un criminal mezquino que probablemente volvería a las calles dentro de dos días. Y la parte de baja de su espalda le punzaba insistentemente, gracias al impacto de una maldición que estaba seguro que no había sido lanzada por los inexistentes cómplices del criminal, sino que por uno de los Aurores "de su lado."

Había días en los que Draco se preguntaba por qué demonios había querido ir al Ministerio, sin contar por qué también había querido convertirse en Auror. Sí, quería mostrarse después de la guerra, mostrar que sus ideales _habían _cambiado, y que _había _aprendido la lección. Era una forma de ganar prestigio para el nombre Malfoy otra vez, pero no era solo eso. Draco pudo haber hecho donaciones a la caridad y ganado el mismo prestigio mientras se mantenía a salvo. Realmente se había tomado a pecho las lecciones de la guerra, y quería demostrar que podía hacer algo bueno.

Y luego de cinco años, de los cuales tres había entrenado y dos trabajado, los otros Aurores seguían negándose a aceptarlo. Draco no estaba seguro si alguna vez lo harían.

Abrió los ojos, movió su varita y desactivó muchas de las protecciones que se amontonaban en la puerta, y luego esperó en paciente silencio mientras muchas más examinaban su sangre, su firma mágica y su musculatura. Dos minutos pasaron antes de que la puerta se destrabe para dejarlo pasar. A Draco no le importó. Últimamente, las protecciones que habían sido puestas principalmente para prevenir que las fanáticas rabiosas de Potter llenen el apartamento, servían como una capa de extra protección contra la gente que le guardaba rencor a Draco.

No era que quería decirle eso a Harry. Éste estaría horrorizado e indignado, e inmediatamente marcharía hacia el Ministerio para decirle a todos lo que pensaba – o peor, le pediría al Ministro Shacklebolt que lo haga. Y luego, el orgullo de Draco por haber resistido la malicia de los Aurores en silencio estaría mellado, y la malicia se duplicaría.

—¿Draco?

El grito de Harry provino de algún lugar más profundo en el apartamento que desde la pequeña sala de entrada; probablemente desde la cocina. Draco agradecidamente aspiró los aromas a pavo cocinado y vegetales, y luego se empezó a sacar la capa, alegre por la ubicación de Harry. Eso le permitía esconder lo mucho que le dolía la espalda cuando la flexionaba.

—Estoy aquí —dijo ausentemente, y colgó la capa en un perchero, deteniéndose a observar las protecciones cuidadosamente acomodándose en una capa trasparente pero letal sobre la puerta. El último de los músculos fuertemente apretados que había llevado hasta su casa desde el trabajo se relajó; el dolor de la maldición repentinamente parecía ser menor.

Harry gruñó algo, y Draco se arrojó en un sillón al lado de la puerta, ya que no había nadie para verlo arrojándose. Pensó en levantar sus pies así podía quedarse estirado de espaldas, pero parecía tomarle demasiado esfuerzo. En ese momento, incluso sacarse las botas parecía tomar demasiado esfuerzo. Cerró los ojos y escuchó los sonidos de Harry sacando platos de las alacenas, moviendo ollas y cacerolas, y algunas veces diciendo maldiciones y lanzando un hechizo que probablemente servía para evitar que la comida se queme. Draco prefería eso mucho más que a aquellas noches en las que tenía que volver a un apartamento frío, oscuro y vacío porque Harry estaba de viaje con los Chudley Cannons, siendo utilizado como Buscador suplente.

Draco sonrió un poco. _Si hubiese dependido de mí, esas noches serían interminables. _Cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez que se sentía atraído hacia Harry Potter, se había contentado con solo mirar e ir a algunos juegos extra de los Cannons. Era un sueño que había aceptado como imposible incluso antes de que tratase de cumplirlo. ¿Por qué _debía _ser posible? Se trataba de Harry Potter, el héroe brillante de guerra, en un extremo del abanico, y Draco Malfoy, el hijo con reputación manchada de un Mortífago, en el otro. En un mundo en el que Draco se quedaba despierto algunas veces mirando el techo y preguntándose si había merecido sobrevivir cuando muchos otros habían muerto, gente como ellos no podían estar juntos.

Pero Harry se había dado cuenta de sus apariciones en los juegos, y lo confrontaba con bastante insistencia. Draco había negado cualquier propósito vil. Y luego, Harry había levantado las cejas y preguntado sobre _otro _tipo de propósito_, _y Draco no pudo evitar que su mirada se pose sobre sus labios y garganta lo suficientemente rápido.

Draco sí compartía la comodidad y el cocinar y el enfrentarse a la prensa y el sujetar a Harry cuando se despertaba gritando por las pesadillas. Pero Harry era el movedor, el agitador en la relación, de una manera que Draco no era. Él había sido el que sugirió que empezasen a salir, el que sugirió que se mudasen juntos, y el que le mostró a Draco que no tenía miedo de la reacción pública y que tampoco dejaría que a Draco le afecte. Así que el mundo lentamente cambió a su alrededor, y se moldeó en uno donde gente como ellos podían estar juntos, y Draco había observado el cambio con encanto y fascinación. Estaba más agradecido de lo que podía admitir.

_Y por supuesto, el sexo es fantástico_, pensó, y recordó las cosas que Harry le había hecho con plumas la otra noche.

Alguien le golpeteó la rodilla. Draco saltó, jadeando salvajemente, por un momento pensando que era Albert Crossword con otro de sus métodos de "probando los reflejos de Draco." En cambio, Harry estaba parado en frente suyo, parpadeando pensativamente. Luego, sus ojos se estrecharon y extendió su brazo, tomó la mano de Draco, y lo puso de pie.

—Lo sabía —anunció.

—¿Saber qué? —Draco estaba parpadeando, tratando de despejar la nuble de fantasías en su cabeza y tratando de recordar si había tenido una conversación con Harry por la mañana sobre algo a lo que ahora podría estar refiriéndose.

—Sabía que te seguías castigando por lo que pasó durante la guerra —Harry dijo, arrastrándolo hacia la puerta principal. —O dejando que otras personas lo hagan. Has estado perdiendo peso últimamente, no has estado durmiendo bien, y esta mañana te despertaste murmurando sobre que algo era tu culpa. —Se volteó y tomó los hombros de Draco, sacudiéndolos ligeramente; Draco se había parado de mover, demasiado aturdido como para decir algo. Harry miró sus ojos profundamente. Su voz descendió a un siseo. —¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que solo porque Voldemort usó la casa de tu familia como base y solo porque tu padre fue un Mortífago, no te hace responsable por cada víctima de la guerra?

Draco miró hacia otro lado, sabiendo que nunca podría explicar con palabras por qué se sentía así. Cuando había visto la cantidad de anuncios fúnebres que llenaban las páginas de El Profeta- y luego cuando fue a uno disfrazado y vio a los dolientes llorar sin vergüenza- un gran sentimiento de dolor innominado le recorrió. Y luego, a su padre ni siquiera parecía _importarle_. Se había burlado cuando Draco, con deferencia, le propuso la idea de contribuir con algunas de las fundaciones y caridades creadas en memoria de los fallecidos. Parecía que después de un tiempo tan pequeño como un mes luego de la guerra, Lucius ni siquiera recordaba cuánto había cambiado el mundo.

_Draco _sabía que las cosas eran diferentes. Y porque Lucius no iba a expiar los pecados de la familia, y su madre se estremecía un poco, pero no iba a hacer nada, dependía de Draco. Tolerar unas burlas era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Tu sufrimiento no revivirá a los fallecidos —Harry susurró con una voz que Draco no podía ignorar, pero quería hacerlo desesperadamente. —No ayudará a nadie a seguir con su vida. No disminuirá las tensiones que siguen existiendo entre los sangre pura y los nacidos de muggles. Podrías hacer más bien en el mundo si solo _aceptas _que eres una buena persona y pares de vivir bajo el aplastante peso de tu culpa. —Draco no dijo nada, porque no había nada para decir. Harry apretó su mandíbula.

—Esto me hace infeliz —dijo. —Draco, ¿realmente crees que te amaría si siguieses siendo el mismo idiota que conocí en el colegio?

—No estás pensando con claridad porque me amas —Draco murmuró, bajando la mirada hacia sus brazos cruzados, evitando ver a Harry lo más posible a pesar de que el otro hombre estaba parado justo en frente suyo. Una nueva culpa irradió como negros rayos de sol desde el centro de su pecho. No quería que Harry sea infeliz. Pero por otra parte, esta era la realidad en la que ambos tenían que convivir. —Y quizás no he cambiado tanto.

Harry emitió un sonido, como si un auto muggle tratara de arrancar bajo agua -Draco seguía queriendo tomarse una ducha cuando recordaba el caso que le había enseñado cómo eso sonaba -y apretó su hombro. —Entonces tendré que llevarte con alguien cuyo testimonio _sí _creerás —dijo. Sacó una tapa de botella de su bolsillo, que era un traslador, y se lo extendió a Draco, el cual no abrió su mano para recibirlo.

—Déjalo así, Harry —Draco dijo suavemente. No quería rechazar los cuidados de Harry tan bruscamente. _Sí _le conmovía que Harry esté atravesando todo esto solo para calmar las inseguridades de Draco –pero no creía que algo cambiaría. —Algunas veces, la gente no recibe la ayuda que merecen.

Los ojos de Harry se suavizaron en vez de tornarse duros y enojados, como Draco había esperado. Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó una mano gentilmente sobre la mejilla de Draco. El rubio parpadeó y trató de alejarse, pero el toque parecía haberlo Petrificado.

—Te amo —Harry susurró. —Y te prometo que si este pequeña visita no te convence, no te molestaré sobre tu culpa por _al menos _un mes.

Draco sonrió a su pesar. Por supuesto que Harry no prometería dejar en paz el tema para siempre. Eso era lo que los Gryffindors hacían: se levantaban luego de una caída y volvían a subir la escalera corrediza una vez más.

—¿Lo prometes? —dijo, y tomó el traslador.

—Lo juro por mi madre, que me muera —Harry dijo, una extraña frase muggle por la cual, por alguna razón, estaba encariñado, y luego un torbellino de colores se cerró alrededor de Draco.

Se tropezó mientras salía de él, y miró a su alrededor con un poco de perplejidad.

Estaban parados no en otro apartamento, como había pensado que estarían, sino que cerca de una pared de sólidos árboles. Draco tiritó, deseando haber llevado su capa luego de sentir un viento frío atravesarlo. Estaban a mitad de abril, pero aún así, no era muy cálido. Harry lanzó un encantamiento para amainar el frío, y agarró la muñeca de Draco, arrastrándolo junto a él.

—¿_No _vamos a ir a ver a Granger? —Draco preguntó, jadeando por un momento mientras trataba de mantener el mismo ritmo de Harry. No quería mostrarle el dolor en su costado que retornaba ante los rápidos movimientos.

Harry se detuvo el tiempo suficiente como para dedicarle una incrédula mirada. Había lanzado el encantamiento _Lumos, _y la luz revelaba la sombra de su expresión y la de bajo sus ojos. Draco hizo una pequeña mueca. Harry no había dormido bien a causa de sus preocupaciones. No era lo que Draco quería que pasase; es solo que no veía ninguna manera de detenerlas.

—Por supuesto que no —Harry dijo. —Solo te irritas cuando hablas con ella, no te ves pacífico, y ella no dejará de intentar la táctica psicológica muggle, a pesar de que ambos sabemos que no funcionará. No te haré pasar por eso otra vez.

Draco le dio un apretón a la muñeca de Harry. Sintió un estremecimiento de calidez que no tenía nada que ver con el encantamiento viajar a través de sus hombros. —De acuerdo —dijo suavemente.

Harry le sonrió, un extraño destello de color-verde amarillo del encantamiento Lumos reflejándose en sus dientes, y lo siguió arrastrando. Draco inspeccionó los árboles en frente suyo. Pudo distinguir hojas individuales de una tonalidad del más profundo verde que había visto alrededor de su casa últimamente, y gruesos, retorcidos troncos, que hablaban de siglos de crecimiento-

Se detuvo. Harry, que iba caminando con rapidez delante suyo, fue abruptamente detenido, como si fuese obra de un ancla. Parpadeó y miró sobre su hombro. —¿Draco?

—Dime que no me has llevado al Bosque Prohibido —Draco dijo neutralmente.

—Prefiero no mentir —dijo Harry.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. No era que estaba aterrorizado del Bosque Prohibido más que cualquier otro lugar, aunque aún así no se hubiera atrevido a entrar él solo, sino que literalmente no podía comprender por qué Harry lo había traído hasta aquí.

Harry se le acercó una vez más, esta vez con una leve, desconcertante media sonrisa en su rostro que Draco no recordaba haberle visto antes. Apoyó su mano sobre el pecho de Draco por un momento, sobre su corazón, y sus ojos se cerraron, como si estuviese escuchando un sonido remoto. —Prometo que todo estará bien —susurró. —Hagrid me mostró a alguien cuando vine a visitarlo el fin de semana pasado que me gustaría que conocieras. ¿Por favor?

Y sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente, y en la luz del encantamiento _Lumos, _eran los ojos de una cosa salvaje, un lobo o un gran felino, intensamente verdes.

Draco tragó y extendió otra vez su mano sin emitir palabra alguna. Harry la tomó, y lo guió. Draco descubrió que no podía apartar la mirada de la sonrisa de Harry mientras caminaban.

Tendría que confiar en el hombre que amaba para que no lo deje tropezar.

El Bosque los cercó. Era menos terrorífico de lo que recordaba, pero más salvaje y más incomprensible. Chillidos y maullidos y suaves ululatos emergían de las sombras a su alrededor, y no sabía qué hacía esos sonidos, no podía ni siquiera _imaginarse _qué era lo que los hacía. Pensamientos sobre peligro se empezaron a formar, pero fueron derrotados por los semi-vislumbres de ramas, el dibujo de las sombras, o una forma suavemente protuberante. Los aromas a moho y musgo se mezclaban en su nariz. Draco se estremeció. Por primera vez, creyó saber cómo olía el marrón.

Y luego Harry levantó una mano. Draco se balanceó ligeramente sobre sus pies, extrañamente consciente de los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo ante la pausa inesperada. Observó mientras Harry se adentraba y rodeaba a dos árboles unidos, empujaba a un lado la rama de un pino y se detenía por un momento, como si la imagen que sus ojos veían no era la que había esperado. Luego, sin mirar sobre su hombro, le hizo un ademán a Draco para que se acerque.

Draco camino hasta su lado.

Y observó.

Un momento más tarde, se atragantó, lágrimas nublaron sus ojos y se levantaron en su garganta.

En el prado formado por aleros de seis pinos uno al lado del otro, había dos unicornios. Harry no dirigió su varita iluminada hacia el claro; Draco no la necesitaba para verlos. Los unicornios resplandecían con un suave, en movimiento suave, brillo que irradiaban, como la luna brillando a través de una neblina. El más grande era el adulto de color blanco puro, con su cuello curvado como el de un cisne, el cuerno como una lanza de luz deslumbrante que hizo que el corazón de Draco duela al mirarlo. Se movió un paso hacia delante, y Draco observó los dorados cascos aparecer y luego desvanecerse bajo el césped, gráciles como delfines zambulléndose y volviendo a salir a la superficie del mar.

El unicornio más pequeño era de un color plateado único en la experiencia de Draco, excepto por el recuerdo muy tenue de los ojos de su padre cuando Draco tenía dos años y había cometido su primer accidente mágico. Luego, Lucius dejó que su mirada se suavice; luego, había lucido humano. O eso pensaba Draco. Había llevado consigo el recuerdo como una frágil tela por años, apenas mirándolo para que no se derrumbe en fibras de fantasía y pretensión.

Pero este unicornio era de ese color, por eso Draco supo que era el más joven. Quizás tenía dos años. No tenía cuerno. Estaba saltando alrededor del unicornio adulto como si no hubiese nada excepto alegría en el mundo, ahora en cuatro patas, ahora en dos, su melena y cola moviéndose de un lado al otro a través de sus movimientos, como un sueño de seda.

Draco se estremeció. Podía sentir la preocupación atada a sus pensamientos disolviéndose. Retornaría cuando se vayan del Bosque, por supuesto, pero-

Luego, incrédulo, observó a Harry esquivar las ramas hasta llegar al claro. Y llevó a Draco consigo. El rubio dejó que esto sucediera, demasiado aturdido como para detenerlo a tiempo.

El unicornio más grande levantó su cabeza y los miró. El más joven apoyó sus cascos en el suelo y ladeó su cabeza como un gatito. Draco se preparó para el momento en el que tendrían que salir volando, preguntándose por qué en el mundo Harry había querido interrumpir su tranquilidad. Podrían haber continuado observándolos por al menos unos momentos más si hubiesen permanecido escondidos.

Luego, el unicornio blanco se acercó dos pasos, sus movimientos haciendo un suave sonido de _hush hush _de igual manera que las alas de una lechuza harían si se pudiesen escuchar. Draco se estremeció nuevamente, por un instante seguro de que aquella grácil cabeza se inclinaría y el gran cuerno lo atravesaría. Los unicornios eran las criaturas más puras del mundo; despreciaban el toque de lo malvado-

El cuerno se apoyó sobre su hombro.

Draco, sintiéndose como si estuviese parado en un acantilado, justo sobre una ola formándose, pasó su mirada a lo largo del cuerno hasta llegar a los ojos color humo del unicornio. Lo atraían profundamente y lo mantenían ahí, en una profundidad buscadora que no podía comprender. No tenía otra opción que quedarse quieto y dejarle hacer lo que quisiese con él.

El unicornio resopló una nota de flauta a mitad de terminar, y se acercó unos pasos más. Y luego el – _ella_, Draco repentinamente se sintió muy seguro, notando la falta de barba- frotó su hocico contra su barbilla.

El aire se congeló en sus pulmones, y Draco levanto su mano. El unicornio no se sobresaltó o alejó, solo lo observó con sus enormes ojos. Y luego, Draco le estaba tocando el pelaje, que era como luz de estrellas solidificada, fresco y suave e indescriptible.

Los ojos del unicornio mantuvieron su mirada firmemente. Draco flotó en un mar de compasión que rompía los límites y se transfería a otras emociones que no tenían nombre, le hizo _sentir _cosas que no tenían nombre. Su cabeza y boca dolían de llorar, y sabía que había lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Desenfrenadas, desatendidas. Tenían que serlo.

Nunca supo qué fue lo que hizo que el unicornio se volteara, rozando gentilmente su cuerno sobre su garganta en el camino; quizás simplemente sabía que él se había perdonado. Levantó su cabeza, le relinchó al joven unicornio, y luego brincó. Ambos parecieron disolverse en niebla y luz de luna. Después de unos momentos, ya no estaban más.

Draco cayó de rodillas, sus temblorosas manos sobre su rostro. Sus hombros se sacudieron. Estaba limpio, purificado-

_Confesado_.

Harry se arrodilló a su lado, y puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura, sin decir nada. Draco se giró, y lo abrazó en el mismo silencio.

Los unicornios jóvenes se acercan más libremente a los hombres. Si el plateado se le hubiese acercado, Draco seguiría dudando. Pero un adulto lo hizo, sin titubear, ¿y cómo cualquier oscuridad del alma sobreviviría a la mirada de aquellos ojos?

—¿Ves? —Harry susurró. —Perdón por no advertirte, pero esta era la única cosa en la que pude pensar que disiparía la culpa que sientes-

Draco lo besó intensamente, deteniendo sus palabras. Se arrodillaron allí, Draco sintiendo, como si fuese la primera vez, la lengua de Harry rozar la suya, sus dedos recorriendo suave y persistentemente su cabello.

Esta noche no iba a durar para siempre. La culpa probablemente volvería. Las pesadillas, seguramente, y también las amenazas y las bromas de los otros Aurores.

Pero ahora, Draco tenía un faro de luz contra la oscuridad.

_No_, pensó, mientras se separaba y se encontraba con la mirada de Harry; gentil, pacífica, amorosa. _Tengo dos_.


End file.
